moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 94 (Epic Movie Star). She is the top movie star on the US server's highscores board, and she was the highest leveled player throughout all servers before being passed by the French user "POUPINIE". About & History Pumpchkin started gaining fame and recognition when she befriended the once-high scoring Joanna.Pety. Not a lot of time passed until she succeeded Joanna and created her now popular group, "Team Pump", aka "Porters". Pumpchkin also gains attention from the other countries in the MSP community. A little while ago, She was passed on the highscores board by Mybeau, putting Pump 3 levels behind her. Not long after, Pumpchkin regained her spot at the top by leveling up multiple times in one day. She gained over half a billion fame and reached level 79, breaking MSP records. This caused a lot of controversy between "Mybeauers" and "Porters". Pumpchkin has been inactive since March 21st, 2016, although is still active on her backup, "Pumpi". Pump has also released some YouTube videos. Kylie and Cutes are busy, and as for Vivi, it's unknown. But Pumpchkin has now returned from inactivity on July 23, 2016. Usual Appearance and Style Pumpchkin has blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes, a pointy nose, Rosybrown tinted "Cherry Gloss" lips and tanned skin. She often changes her appearance for movies, artbooks, or just for fun. Pump often wears big accessories and black or blonde hairstyles, with clothes of various colors that match. Her casual style is mainly "girly" and "matching" , but she can also be seen wearing a variety of "themed" looks that are either matching the current theme, for a role in a movie, or something random. Pump makes many looks, all of which become popular, and one of them being the most loved look on the US highscores. Artbooks & Movies Artbooks Her artbooks are often made for special occasions, to announce something, to give thanks to her fans, or to make a fun contest for her Porters. Most of her artbooks make it to the front page of the artbook higHscores. The rest of her artbooks are about her friends, boyfriend, updates about her team, or a fun contest or activity for her Porters. Movies Her movies are also very popular. Her most viewed movie has over 100,000 views and at one point was at the top of 'StarCoins earned' in the highscores, but she was eventually passed by "kristakurry3567". Her shorter one episode movie, "Random: My Brother is a Turtle!", was the first movie to earn over half a million StarCoins. She is very famous for making the 3 series "Mother In Law Nightmare", "Pink Tear Drops", and "Beautiful Betrayal". She frequently posts movies to discuss different MSP topics, such as "She is NOT Me" which features Vivi Giovanni. She also makes some short movies, despite her major disfavor for them in the past. All of her movies feature only her Porter family and The Dream Team. Trivia *She has a YouTube channel which can be seen here and a Twitter page which can be seen here. *She sometimes uses the term "lola*". She's stated that it means "LOL" or "laughing out loud", and that she uses the asterisk to avoid it being confused with the name "Lola". *Her profile once had over 600,000 views, but it was later reset back to zero as she passed the profile view limit which was set in place at the time. Although the reset was not undone, her profile has since regained all of the views and now has over 3 million views. *She's has been passed on the highscores board three times: First she was passed by short movies'', then by "doodlebop321" (due to a glitch), and finally by Mybeau. *Her real name is Carolyn. *"TanaMan" is her brother in real life. *She enjoys Chinese food (Mongolian beef), bananas, water, and pineapple juice with applesauce. *She loves reality T.V. shows and the movie "The Hangover". *Dogs are one of her favorite animals, and butterflies are one of her favorite insects. *Her lucky number is 7. *She has a second account under the username "Pumpi". She previously owned a third account under the username "Pumpi Pie <3", but it was later removed from MSP. According to her, she deleted it. *She created a bikini trend on MSP during the summer called "Pikinis". *Her first, still public, movie was called "Sleepover Gone Wrong". It was about two girls having a pillow fight where one of them got hit too hard. *She calls her fans/supporters "Porters". The term, which was made up by her fans, combines her username with the word "supporter". *On July 23rd, 2016 she posted a video on her YouTube stating that she didn't get locked out or hacked on her main, however, it is unknown why she wasn't online for months. Gallery Pumpchkin-Look01.png Pumpchkin-Look02.png Pumpchkin-Look03.png Pumpchkin-Look04.png Pumpchkin-Look05.png Pumpchkin-Look06.png Pumpchkin-Look07.png Pumpchkin-Look08.png Pumpchkin-Look09.png Pumpchkin-Look10.png Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 08.29.02.png Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 08.34.22.png Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 21.40.42.png